1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a recording medium having a program for executing the method, and more particularly, to a digital image photographing apparatus capable of capturing an image of a composition intended by a user, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a recording medium having a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital image photographing apparatuses store image data obtained by capturing images in a photographing mode (or a live-view mode) in a storage medium, and display images corresponding to the image data stored in the storage medium, on a display unit. In addition, digital image photographing apparatuses may reproduce images corresponding to the image data obtained by capturing images in the photographing mode. Also, in the photographing mode, a real-time moving image (or a live-view image) of image data obtained by light incident on an image capturing device and converted into image data is displayed on the display unit until an image is captured in response to a user's input signal.
The increase in use of digital image photographing apparatuses has led to a strong demand for high-quality images. However, the instant a user finally presses a shutter of a conventional digital image processing apparatus to capture an image, the digital image photographing apparatus may move slightly, thereby degrading the resolution of the captured image. Also, when photographing a subject moving rapidly, it is difficult to capture an image of the subject and compose the image satisfactorily. Furthermore, when a user asks another person to capture an image, it is not easy to capture an image of a composition intended by the user.